Gifts For a Lifetime
by hanami.isma
Summary: Kushina bingung mau memberi kado apa pada Minato saat ultahnya lusa. serasa galau banget. maaf ngga bisa bikin summary. mungkin judul dan alur ceritanya ngga nyambung. FOR MINATO NAMIKAZE BIRTHDAY...!


**GIFTS FOR A LIFETIME**

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

kalau alur ceritanya punya author ( )

pair : MinaKushi

warning : typo, alurnya cepet dan...auk ah gelap #tutupmuka

Enjoy!  
.

.

.

Bintang gemerlap terlihat dari dalam kamar Kushina, Kushina merenung dikamarnya, berkali-kali mengerutkan kening, ia memandang boneka teddy bear pemberian Minato saat ulang tahunnya kemarin. Dan dua hari lagi adalah hari ulang tahun Minato, entah Kushina dibuat galau karenanya.

Ia teringat percakapan telepon dengan Mikoto tadi sore.

" _Bukankah Minato akan ultah lusa depan?"_

" _I-iya, memang kenapa?" Kushina memandang Mikoto._

" _Aduh… Kushina…. Sepasang kekasih biasanya memberi kado saat pasangannya berulang tahun…" Mikoto sampai berteriak histeris. Kushina sontak menjauhkan speaker hp dari telinganya. 'Aduh… bisa tuli aku!'_

" _Memangnya hal itu harus dilakukan?" Kushina berkata cuek._

" _Minato sudah memberimu teddy, apa kau tidak mau memberinya sesuatu? Sebagai tanda balas terima kasih?" Mikoto berkata lagi._

 _Kushina terdiam. "A-aku…Aku harus melakukan apa?"_

Kushina kembali mengerutkan kening. Berusaha berfikir.

" _Apa yang disukai Minato? Dia suka warna apa? Makanan kesukaannya apa?"_

' _Gaaahhh….! Aku tidak tau apa-apa tentang dia…!'_

Kushina mematikan lampu kamarnya dan memeluk teddy, berusaha memejamkan mata. Tidur.

"Sialan! Aku tidak bisa tidur…!"

-Next Day-

Kushina berjalan seperti zombie. Dia tidak bisa tidur sampai jam 4, dan ia hanya tidur 1 jam!

"Ada apa denganmu Kushina?" Minato yang berjalan disampingnya mulai khawatir melihat wajah Kushina yang 'sedikit' lusuh.

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya tidak bisa tidur…" Kushina menjawab sambil membuka lokernya dan mengambil sepatunya.

"Begitukah? Kudengar, susu vanilla bisa membuat orang cepat tidur loh, mungkin kau harus mencobanya Kushina…" Jawab Minato sambil memakai sepatunya.

Kushina hanya menggumam, "Minato…"

"Ya?"

"Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Selalu bersamamu…"

Sontak wajah Kushina serasa terbakar. "B-baka! Bukan itu maksudku…" Kushina segera mengunci lokernya dan berjalan cepat menuju kelas.

"Eh? Kau kenapa Kushina? Kenapa aku ditinggal?"

"Pikir saja sendiri baka!"

' _Karena kau sudah membakar wajahku!'_ Kushina berteriak dalam hati.

Mereka memasuki kelas yang sudah lumayan ramai. Kushina segera ke mejanya dan duduk. Mikoto sudah berada di sisinya.

"Jadi… bagaimana keputusanmu Kushina?" Mikoto berbisik ditelinga Kushina.

Wajah Kushina masam. "Aku tidak tau apapun tentangnya…"

Mikoto sedikit memundurkan wajahnya. "oohh… begitu, eh, tapi memberi kado tidak selalu apa yang dia suka kok. Yang dia butuhkan juga bisa…"

Kushina tertegun.

-Istirahat-

"Aku mencarimu tau, tidak biasanya kau selama ini beli makanan…" Kushina mendengus.

"Maaf, soalnya tumben hari ini ramai sekali dikantin…" Balas Minato sambil mengangkat plastic dengan onigiri didalamnya.

"Ayo makan… aku sudah lapar…" Kushina membuka bentonya.

-Beberapa saat kemudian-

"Mengapa kau tidak membuat bento, Minato?" Kushina membereskan kotak makannya.

"Karena tidak ada yang memasak untukku…" jawab Minato. Kushina tau kalau Minato tinggal sendirian.

"Kenapa tidak masak sendiri?"

"Menyentuh pisau untuk masak saja aku tidak pernah!" Minato terkekeh.

"Minato, nanti sepulang sekolah temani aku ya…"

"Kemana?"

"Sudah… jangan banyak tanya…"

-Pulang sekolah-

Minato segera membereskan peralatan sekolahnya, begitu juga Kushina.

"Ayo…"

Mereka berdua menyusuri toko yang menjual peralatan masak. Lalu Kushina masuk disalah satu toko, Minato hanya mengekor dibelakangnya.

Kushina terlihat mengambil 2 buah kotak bekal. Warna merah dan biru.

"Mana yang kau suka, Minato?"

"Untukku?"

"Dasar ge-er… bukan untukmu…"

Minato hanya tersenyum lemah, "Kalau aku sih, pilih yang merah…"

"Merah? Yang ini?" Kushina melihat isinya, "Ada sumpitnya juga… yasudah, aku pilih ini…"

Kushina berjalan ke kasir, dan membayarnya.

"Aku membeli ini untukku sendiri, habisnya, kotak makanku sudah jelek…" kata Kushina, Minato hanya tersenyum.

"Ayo, aku antar pulang…" Minato menggandeng tangan Kushina.

-Next Day, Minato birthday-

Kushina bangun lebih pagi dari biasanya. Dan ia mulai menyiapkan kado untuk Minato, sebuah bento.

Kushina tidak bisa mengandalkan keterampilannya selain memasak. _'Itu pun kalau Minato menyukainya…'_ tambahnya dalam hati.

Nasi dengan sedikit taburan nori, Telur dadar , dan beberapa sosis goreng, Ia susun rapi dalam kotak bento berwarna merah yang kemarin ia beli, ia juga membuat satu bento untuk dirinya sendiri.

Serasa sudah selesai, Kushina segera memasukkan 2 bento itu dalam tasnya.

Seperti biasanya jam 06.30 pagi, Minato selalu menjemputnya untuk berangkat bersama.

"Bagaimana tidurmu Kushina?" Tanya Minato.

"Lumayan nyenyak…" jawab Kushina.

"Syukurlah…" Minato mengusap puncak kepala Kushina.

Minato memang seperti ini, ia jarang melakukan kontak fisik dengan Kushina, hanya memegang tangan, mengusap rambutnya dan mencubit pipinya (itu pun langsung dapat bogem dari Kushina) tetapi, Kushina menyukai semua sentuhan Minato, hangat dan nyaman.

"Nanti waktu istirahat langsung ikut aku ya…"

"Um… Baiklah…"

Saat Minato membuka lokernya, banyak surat menyembul keluar, surat dengan warna pink, biru dan lainnya, Minato kaget.

"A-apa ini?" Minato membuka salah satu surat itu.

' _Otanjoubi Minato-kun!'_

"Hah…?" Minato bingung, lalu ia mengingat-ingat lagi, hari ini, 25 Januari. Ulang tahunnya.

Minato hanya mendesah, lalu merapikan surat yang banyak terjatuh, menaruhnya dalam lokernya lagi. Bukannya tidak berterima kasih, tapi, ia sudah tidak punya waktu lagi ituk surat-surat itu, ia hanya terfokus pada satu perempuan.

Kushina memandang Minato prihatin, Kushina tidak cemburu sama sekali, ia malah senang melihat ekspresi Minato yang kaget saat dikejar-kejar fansgirl-nya. Kushina sendiri sering mendapat kabar tak sedap dari fansgirl aneh itu, tapi, siapa yang berani menyentuh Habanero?

-Waktu Istirahat-

Kushina menarik Minato yang hendak ke kantin, Minato lupa kalau Kushina ingin mengajaknya ke suatu tempat, atap sekolah. Kushina juga membawa tas kecil.

"Duduklah…" Minato menurutinya.

Kushina mengeluarkan kotak bento berwarna merah, menyodorkan ke Minato dengan wajah sedikit merah.

"Otanjoubi… dan… maaf, aku hanya bisa memberi ini…"

Minato mematung karena kaget, lalu senyum menghiasi wajahnya.

Minato menerimanya dengan penuh senyuman. Lalu membukanya.

"Wah, telur dan sosis… Terima kasih Kushina…" Minato tersenyum senang.

"S-sama sama…" Kushina memegang bentonya sendiri, melihat Minato yang lahap memakan telur.

"Maaf kalau rasanya-"

"Ini enak sekali Kushina!" Minato berseru membuat Kushina kaget.

"Benarkah?" Kushina tersenyum, Minato mengangguk.

"Syukurlah…" ia mulai memakan bento-nya sendiri.

-Beberapa saat kemudian-

Kushina membereskan 2 kotak bento yang sudah kosong, dan menyodorkan botol air pada Minato.

"Terima Kasih…" Minato menerimanya, Kushina hanya terseyum.

"Mulai besok…jangan membeli makanan dikantin lagi…" ucapan Kushina membuat Minato berhenti minum.

"Mulai besok aku akan membuatkanmu bento, setiap hari…" Suara Kushina mengecil.

Minato melongo kaget. Lalu ia tersenyum. Senang, dan mengangguk pelan, "Terima Kasih…" Ia mengusap rambut Kushina lagi.

"Aku akan mendapat kado setiap hari…"

.

.

.

FIN~

.

.

.

A/N :

OTANJOUBI MINATO NAMIKAZE….!

Author ngga bisa ngasih apa-apa nih, cuman fic fluff yang idenya pun mendadak. Aku ngga tau apakah ada cerita yang mirip seperti ini atau bahkan sama dengan cerita ini, saoalnya aku pernah liat fic dengan judul yang sama tapi ini asli cerita author loh! soalnya baru ingat kalau hari ini ultahnya Minato dan bikinnya dadakan,  
Review yaa~

~Hanami


End file.
